The present invention relates to a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a container suitable for use with a ladder. Most specifically, the present invention relates to a container suitable for use upon a top step of an A-frame ladder to position a variety of items in an elevated position.
Ladders enable users to attain greater vertical heights above ground when performing various tasks. For example, ladders are used by different tradesmen, such as painters, carpenters and electricians. Ladders are also widely used by homeowners. The tasks that are performed while upon ladders often require that items, such as paint cans, paint brushes, and tools be readily available. Thus, a person standing on the ladder often has a number of those items in hand. It can be cumbersome to hold a large number of items in hand or to balance those items upon the ladder itself during use.
It is known to position a carrier for tools on the top of a folding ladder. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,669, entitled "Invertible Dual Carrier for Ladder-Top Use" to Rasler. To hold such a carrier in position on the ladder, however, the container must be sized to bound the outer edge of the ladder top step. Thus, a user must keep a variety of sized carriers on hand to accommodate various sizes of ladders. The storage of additional carriers can be cumbersome, especially for tradesman who carry their equipment from project site to project site.
What is needed is a container that is configured to be fastened on differently sized ladders and that is configured to permit quick installation and removal of the container from the ladder.
According to the present invention a container apparatus is provided that is suitable for use on a top step of a ladder. The container apparatus includes a support platform that includes an upper surface and an opposite lower surface adapted to rest upon the top step in a fastened position, and a lower skirt that extends away from the surface of the support platform to define a lower cavity sized to receive the top step therein. The lower skirt includes a front side, an opposite back side, a mounting slot extending through the front side and a mounting slot extending through the back side. The mounting slots are in general alignment with one another. The container apparatus of the present invention further includes a strap sized for extension through the mounting slots. The strap includes opposite ends and a middle portion extending therebetween. The opposite ends are configured to selectively fasten together to lock the support platform upon the top step in the fastened position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a container assembly is provided for supporting items at a selected elevation above a surface. The container assembly includes a ladder with front legs, back legs, and a top step extending between the front and back legs, and a container. The container includes a support platform adapted to rest upon the top step in a fastened position, a lower skirt that extends away from the support platform to define a lower cavity sized to receive the top step therein, and a strap. The skirt includes a front side, an opposite back side, a mounting slot extending through the front side and a mounting slot extending through the back side. The mounting slots are in general alignment with one another. The strap extends through the mounting slots. The strap includes opposite ends and a middle portion extending therebetween. In addition, the opposite ends are configured to selectively fasten together to mount the support platform upon the top step in the fastened position.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for supporting items in an elevated position above a surface is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a ladder with front legs, back legs, and a top step extending between the front and back legs, the top step including a top surface and an opposite bottom surface and providing a container configured to support items thereon. The container includes a support platform adapted to rest upon the top step in a fastened position and a lower skirt that extends away from the support platform to define a lower cavity sized to receive the top step therein. The lower skirt includes a front side, an opposite back side, a mounting slot extending through the front side and a mounting slot extending through back side. The mounting slots are in general alignment with one another. The container also includes a strap that extends through the mounting slots. The strap includes opposite ends and a middle portion extending therebetween. In addition, the method includes the steps of positioning the support platform upon the top step so that the lower skirt surrounds the top step and the middle portion of the strap is situated between the support platform and the top surface of the top step and coupling the opposite ends together adjacent the bottom surface of the top step to fasten the container to the top step of the ladder so that items supported on the container are elevated above the surface upon which the ladder rests.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.